Un Au-dela entre la Glace et les Flammes
by Andre-Caelli
Summary: Les victimes de la crise de Westeros sauront ils mettre de côté leurs différents et sauver l'Au-dela des Autres et des Marcheurs Blancs ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Les flammes qui couvraient son corps quelques secondes auparavant avaient disparues et la douleur lancinante et fatale des brulures avait cessé. En appuyant sa main contre le sol pour tenter de se relever, il comprit que les cloaques provoqués par le feu du dragon s'étaient refermées et qu'il était soigné. Un homme grand, à l'air sévère, lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

« Merci » bafouilla Quentyn. L'homme portait une tenue simple, celle d'un soldat, souillait par la boue et le sang. Au niveau de son cou puissant se dessinait une longue et fine cicatrice circulaire. Regardant autour de lui, l'adolescent vit se dérouler devant ses yeux un paysage alpin, plongée en-dessous d'un ciel grisaillant. De long piques enneigés semblaient éventrés cette chape grisâtre donnant à cette région un aspect irréaliste. A quelques mètres de lui avait poussé un tendre eldeweiss.

« Où suis-je ? »

« Je l'ignore… Tu devrais être mort, n'est ce pas ?

L'image horrible d'un dragon frappa sa vision et il hocha de la tête, encore sous le choc. Après trois jours d'agonie, il avait donc finit par mourir… Ce n'était pas plus mal, pensa t'il aussitôt.

« Vous aussi ? »

« Décapité » A l'évidence. Le jeune homme regarda plus en détail son interlocuteur et enfin, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il comprit :

« Vous êtes Eddard Stark, n'est ce pas ? » Le loup sinistre qui ornait sa bague ne laissait pas la place au choix.

L'homme se retourna surprit et pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait tendu la main, scruta le jeune homme avec attention.

« Les nouvelles vont vite… Du moins jusqu'à Dorne. Je suis Quentyn, de la maison Martell ».

Ned se renfrogna. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à considérer la maison Nyméros-Martell dans le jeu politique tant Winternfell et Sunspears étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre. Mais il savait d'instinct à qui revenait l'allégeance de Dorn, et à l'évidence cette fidélité différée de celle des Starks. Mais Ned n'était pas un politicien et il préférait jugé un homme sur qui il est plutôt que sur son nom de famille.

« Comment es-tu mort ? »

Quentyn ne put que bafouiller… « C'est… compliqué… » tenta t'il. Et de peur de n'en avoir pas assez dit, il rajouta « Je suis mort à Meerem, à Slaver Bay ».

« A la recherche de Daenerys Targaryen » acheva Ned.

Le jeune homme acquiesa, un peu piteux. Quentyn était un jeune homme de petite taille, trapu et au teint halé. Son regard était neutre et sage, sa stature droite sans être imposante, ses traits figés et serieux. Il était l'archétype parfait d'un jeune homme de famille noble, une fois que vous aviez retiré la prestance qui va avec. Et il le savait. Au milieu de cette prairie alpine, seul avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait que de nom, sa vie tournait au bord d'un précipice qui lui donnait le vertige. Il n'avait donc rien réussi, et avait apporté sur son nom le déshonneur de la folie et le ridicule de la témérité. L'image de Daenerys se dressait devant ses yeux comme symbol de son échec, mais très vite se dissipa pour laisser place à une fille un peu plus jeune. Sa peau était mate, sa chevelure d'un noir presque bleutée. Deux sapphires perlaient dans ses yeux si doux. Gwineth… Son souvenir lui faisait éprouver une douleur moins vive et honteuse, plus saine d'une certaine manière, mais tellement plus lancinante et mélancholique. L'adolescent qui rêvait de gloire et qui avait échoué avait cédé place à l'adolescent qui aurait pu vivre une vie simple, et heureuse. Quentyn refoula les larmes qui lui venaient en pensant à ce bonheur simple que sa vanité lui avait refusé. Il n'était qu'un fou, vraiment.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On reste indéfiniment entre la vie et la mort ? »

« Non maintenant on marche. Et on espère ne pas être rattrapé. »

« Rattrapé par qui ? »

Sans lui répondre Ned prit la direction des arbres qui bordaient le nord de la petite clairière, forçant Quentyn à le suivre ou à demeurer seul.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Oberyn

**Oberyn**

Les doigts d'Oberyn Martell se refermèrent sur sa lance. Au contact de sa main, il sentit herbe gelée sur laquelle il se trouvait. Sa main gauche se referma sur son visage qu'il sentit intact. Les images d'un poing immense et meurtrier frappant comme un marteau sur son visage lui revinrent. Un frisson le parcourut tout entier mais il repoussa la nausée qui l'envahissait et se releva. Il se trouvait dans une clairière au milieu d'un bois. Il faisait nuit. Un brouillard épais l'entourait et il ne pouvait voir qu'à peine les arbres se découpant derrière un voile grisatre. Il lui semblait pourtant que des ombres furtives se déplacaient.

Oberyn sentit son sang bouillir. Après la mort il existait donc une vie pour les combattants. Par les 7 enfers, celui du guerrier était celui qui lui convenait le plus. Il s'aperçut qu'une légère huile étaient encore paufinné sur sa lance. Il fit quelques moulinets et des exercices d'échauffement tandis que des bruits sourds émanaient de la forêt.

Le son d'une épée se fit alors entendre et un homme dans la force de l'âge, à l'air de prince vint vers lui. Il s'arrêta essouflé devant la Vipère Rouge de Dorn et le regarda sans comprendre.

« Que faîtes vous ? Venez il faut fuir »

Une courrone incrustée de pierre précieuse ornait sa tête. Avant qu'Oberyn ne put réagir, il sentit la main de l'étranger se refermer sur son bras et tentait de l'amener avec lui. Ses appuis tinrent bons et tirant vers l'arrière, il fit tomber l'homme sur l'herbe glacée.

« Je ne fuis pas devant le combat. Si c'est cela l'enfer, je l'affronterai. »

« Ne soyez pas fou, ce n'est pas l'enfer ici. On est, tout les deux, absolument vivant, et si un des Marcheurs blancs vous fauchent, c'est quelque chose bien pire que la mort qui vous attends. Venez ».

Du brouillard sortit une silhouette décharmée qui s'approcha d'eux à pas lent. Derrière lui, Oberyn sentit le jeune homme couronée se relevait et entendit le son d'une épée qu'on dégaine de son fourreau.

« Marcheur blanc ? Ca s'annonce intéressant. Je me demande si un poison efficace contre eux existe ». Sa lance partit en avant et la créature humanoide parra d'un bouclier de bois de de glace.

« Notre est la Furie » entendit il dire derrière lui, et son compagnon d'infortune se lanca dans une attaque frénétique, faisant reculer le monstre sur chacun de ses coups. Pourtant bientôt il s'épuisa et le rythme de ses coups baissa. Oberyn attendit une ouverture dans cette frénésie afin de frapper et de prendre par surprise et l'homme, et le Marcheur Blanc. L'occasion vint et sa lance se vrilla dans la tête de la créature qui recula et s'écroula. Alors il vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voire. Sans yeux, ni véritablement de visage, le monstre se releva et se mit à fendre l'air sans réel coordination ni but.

« Surprenant. »

« D'autres arrivent ».

« J'ai compris. Partons »

Et les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une course folle à travers la forêt. Heureusement les choses qui semblaient les poursuivre n'étaient pas capable de courir et elles furent vite distancées. Pourtant ils ne ralentirent pas et continuèrent leur course. L'homme qui l'avait abordé était de toute évidence en train de fatiguer, et si il savait se battre, il n'avait pas le sang d'un guerrier. A la courrone, Obéryn crut comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

« La bas une lueur… Des flammes »

Les lueurs s'élevèrent d'un point rocheux bien au-dela d'eux. Dans la lumière tremblottante du feu on distinguait les ruines d'un petit bastion. Oui, si il fallait passer la nuit à affronter les Autres, avoir quelques pierres pour s'entourer ne serait pas un luxe. Oberyn forca son rythme et passa devant son compagnon afin de lui imposer un rythme plus elevé. Plus vite ils y seraient plus grandes seraient leurs chances de survie. Les ombres des arbres défilaient derrière eux comme des milliers d'oiseaux migrateurs quand viennent les premières rigeurs de l'hivers. Son souffle était désormais saccadé mais l'image de Gregor Clegane qui dansait sans trève devant ses yeux lui donnait de l'énergie. Ils finirent par arriver jusqu'aux ruines d'où émergaient les flammes. Deux hommes se levèrent à leur entrée, épées prêtes au combat.

« Oh oh on se calme, on est vivant nous ».

Son compagnon avait été trop lent. L'homme à l'air serieux venait de porter une première attaque qu'il contra comme il put avec sa lance. A bout de souffle il n'eut pas le temps de lever sa défense et le coup suivant se figea à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

« Seigneur Stark attendait ! » firent deux voix d'un même chœur. Une d'entre elle lui était familière.

« Ecoutez mon neveux, Seigneur Stark, je vous serais plus utile vivant que mort ».

« Eddard Stark, baissez cette arme ». Ned regarda consécutivement les deux hommes puis à nouveau le lancier essouflé dont le regard encore se faisait impertinent.

« Ainsi quelqu'un a finalement eut raison de la Vipère Rouge » Son épée se baissa, laissant Oberyn pousser un soupir de satisfaction. « Si votre réputation est à la hauteur du personnage, votre aide sera la bienvenue, Prince » Il se tourna vers l'homme couronné. « Ainsi vous vous êtes proclamé roi, Renly »

« Une mésaventure désagréable. J'ignore comment je me suis retrouvé ici pour tout vous dire. J'étais en compagnie de Dame Catelyn quand j'ai senti la vie me quitter »

« Cat est en vie ? »

« Elle l'était quand je suis moi-même décédé. Votre fils a levé une armée et capturé Jaime Lannister. J'ignore la suite malheureusement »

« Moi je la connais » fit Oberyn. « Seigneur Renly, la rumeur court qu'il s'agit de Brienne de Tarth qui vous a assassiné »

« Ridicule. Elle était devant moi… »

« D'autres disent qu'il s'agit de l'ombre de votre frère. »

Un silence se fit. Oberyn enchaina.

« Seigneur Eddard, je suis désolé mais votre femme et votre fils Rob sont morts. Du moins si la mort signifie encore quelque chose. Le Seigneur Frey a trahi les lois de l'hospitalité lors du marriage de votre beau frère Edmure et assassiné le « Roi dans le Nord », aidé par la complicité de Roose Bolton »

Un silence consterné suivi ses révélations.

« Votre fille fut répudié par Joffrey Baratheon »

« Lannister » firent Ned et Renly d'une même voix.

Oberyn sourit. « Joffrey Lannister. Loras Tyrell a rangé vos armées du coté des Lannister, Seigneur Renly, votre marriage a été brisé et Margaery Tyrell promise à Joffrey. Stannis Baratheon fut défait à la Néra et a ensuite fait voile vers le Nord en délaissant Dragonstone. » Il marqua une pause pour laisser le temps à ses compagnons d'assimiler.

« Lors de son marriage, Joffrey fut empoisonné et Tyrion Lannister accusé. Son dernière espoir fut finalement un procès par combat où je fus son champion, afin de pouvoir tuer La Montagne. Je pense avoir réussi mais je suis mort avant d'en être certain. Je doute qu'un maester puisse sauver l'homme du poison dont je l'ai affligé »

Un craquement de bois se fit entendre dans le silence qui suivit. Des mouvements se firent sortirent en dehors de la porte du bastion.

« Vers la tour, une seule porte sera plus facile à tenir » fit Ned et le groupe se déplaca promptement alors qu'une horde de cadavres bleuis envahissaient lentement la cours. Dans leurs courses ils s'emparèrent chacun d'une torche, sauf Quentyn qui s'empara de ce qui restait de bois sec. Rentrant dans l'abris de la tour en ruine, il aperçut une cheminée où il précipita le bois.

« Donnez moi une torche, Il faut une source stable de feu si on veut passer la nuit » Oberyn l'avait entendu et lui donna la sienne tandis que Ned fermait la lourde porte de bois qui encore tenait dans ses gonds.

Des grattements sourds se firent entendre et finalement l'huis vola en éclat. Ned enfonça sa torche dans le corp du premier Marcheur Blanc qui pénétra dans la salle. Celui-ci recula et tomba sur le sol boueux du fort en ruine. Plusieurs rentrèrent et d'un coup de sa longue épée, Ned en atteint plusieurs. Ceux-ci se mirent alors à émettre des bruits stridents et tombèrent mort.

« Efficace » commenta Oberyn en lançant une seconde torche à Renly. « Jetez-ça sur le prochain qui passe, votre altesse »

Un froid glaciale envahissa alors la tour. Le feu vacilla. « Quentyn, maintient le feu en vie » Ned tenait toujours la porte, malgré son âge, et ceux à grand coup de Glace, la légendaire épée des Starks. Oberyn fut le premier à comprendre pourquoi la grande arme était aussi efficace contre les hordes morts-vivantes. « De l'acier Valyrien. Forgé par les flammes d'un dragon… cette lame est un poison pour eux »

Alors un bruit étouridssant envahit la pièce et le hurlement de Quentyn retentit. D'un geste souple, Oberyn trancha la main de l'Autre qui avait saisi son neveux et bougait la pierre de la tour en ruine. Celle-ci continua de se serrer autour du bras de Quentyn qui parvint à la décrocher et la pousser dans les flammes. Pendant ce temps la brèche dans le mur s'élargissait et d'autres Marcheurs Blancs se massaient prêt de ce qui serait bientôt une entrée.

« Seigneur Stark. On a un problème ici ».

« Les flammes s'éteignent » murmura Quentyn. Alors s'emparant de la plus grosse buche au mépris des langues de feu, il la lanca à travers la brèche faisant reculer le fléau.

« L'escalier » fit Renly et le groupe s'engagea dans le colimaçon étroit. Oberyn arrêta Ned en le prenant par l'épaule.

« Laissez moi prendre le relais. Je suis plus jeune que vous et un combattant émérite. »

Ned le dévisagea avec rudesse. « Glace ne peut être brandit que par un Stark »

« Elle l'est par Jaime Lannister dans le Westeros où je suis mort. Laissez moi prendre le relais Ned. » Un regard de sincérité et de fatigue passa dans l'expression d'Eddard Stark.

« Vous n'êtes pas connu pour être quelqu'un de respectable »

« Non je suis connu pour être un guerrier aussi talenteux qu'intraitable. Je suis la vipère rouge de Dorn, et cela devrait vous suffire pour savoir si vous me faites confiance ou non »

L'épée se trouva dans ses mains. Il la brandit avec célérité et la lame s'enfonça dans la chair du premier Marcheur Blanc avancé dans l'étroit colimaçon. Sous le coup de cette acier pour lui maudit, il recula et s'écroula entrainant dans sa chute plusieurs de ses congénères.

« Ni à genoux, ni courbé, Ni vaincu » proclama Oberyn et il se mit en garde, dans l'attente de son prochaine adversaire.

« Ned » cria alors Renly. « Il y a une femme là bas avec les marcheurs blancs.

Les trois hommes qui n'étaient pas en train de se battre se précipitèrent vers une meurtrière détruite afin de voir plus distinctement. Elle était nue au milieu des Marcheurs Blancs et sa peaux nacrée brillait comme les rayons de la lune. Ses cheveux noirs de jais prenaient par endroit des reflets bleutés. Le galbe de ses hanches se découpait légèrement comme l'ombre d'une hirondelle.

« Elle vous ressemble, Ned » commenta Quentyn.

« Montez, je ne peux pas les retenir plus longtemps » hurla en dessous-d'eux Oberyn. Et le quatuor grimpa progressivement l'escalier en ruine pour arriver au sommet de la tour. Alors se mettant au-dessus de la sortie de cette infernale colimaçon, Oberyn se tint droit, prêt au combat et à la mort. De pales rayons lumineux vinrent éclairés son visage princier.

« L'aube » fit la voix émue de Renly.

« La femme a disparue. Les Marcheurs blancs se retirent » ajouta Quentyn.

Obéryn resta quelques secondes dans sa posture de combat puis voyant que ses adversaires se retiraient les un après les autres, il se laissa tomber sur le sol en poussant un rire tonitruant. Seul Ned restait interdit, tremblant, au sommet de cette tour que venait frapper les premières lumières du jour.

Pour aujourd'hui au moin, ils étaient saufs.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Ygritte

**Ygritte**

Les bruits d'épées qui se faisaient entendre dans le lointain la firent frémir. Se relevant en sursaut, elle s'empara de son arc et de ses flèches et se mis à courir en direction du combat. Son ventre était soigné et elle se sentait en parfaite condition physique malgré les jours difficiles qui avaient précédés l'attaque de Castleblack. Ses jambes lui répondaient et d'une foulée bondissante elle arriva dans la clairrière ou l'attendait un étonnant spectacle.

Trois hommes aux aspects très différent se livraient un combat sans merci. L'un d'entre eux semblaient se battre seul contre les deux autres et si de ses yeux n'émanaient aucune lueur d'intelligence, Ygritte n'avait vu aussi farouche guerrier depuis Tormund Giantsbane. Ses mouvements étaient souples comme ceux d'une panthère des glaces, son expression farouche et ses longs cheveux noirs suivaient ses mouvements dans un balancier infernal. Son torse dénudé était paré de tatouage tribaux. Essayant de contenir sa rage, un homme rêvétant une armure nacrée doublée d'une cape blanche se battait avec valeur, épaulait par un homme à l'allure fier et au cheveux chatain. Dans un mouvement de lame, elle put voir le visage du troisième combattant se dessinait à travers le voile gris du brouillard.

« Jon » hurla t'elle. Et encochant une flèche elle fondit sur le guerrier torse nu qui la regarda de son expression vide. Au-delà d'eux, cachait dans le brouillard, une voix sévère et autoritaire raisonna.

« Retire toi, Drogo »

Et le dothraki plongea dans les méandres du brouillard avant qu'Ygritte eut le temps de le mettre en jou. Elle laissa alors tomber flèche et arc et se jeta dans les bras de son amant qu'elle pensait avoir perdu à jamais. Son corps était chaud, ses muscles plus fermes que ce dont elle se souvenait. L'étreinte semblait gêné elle releva les yeux et compris son erreur. Reculant de quelques pas devant le visage surprise du jeune homme elle le dévisagea longuement.

« Vous n'êtes pas Jon Snow. Qui êtes vous ? »

Une lueur d'intelligence traversa les yeux du garçon. Il comprenait la situation, de toute évidence.

« Non, je suis son demi-frère. Robert Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell, Roi dans le Nord. Et vous êtes ? »

« Ygritte… » elle le dévisagea gêné. Il était plus imposant que Jon, ses cheveux chatains bouclés n'étaient pas les même et son allure était bien celle d'un roi. Pourtant quelque chose d'indescriptible lui rappelait son éphémère amant. Le chevalier blanc intervint pour les couper dans leur silence :

« Tywin et Drogo vont revenir, Seigneur Stark. Nous devons partir » Puis se tournant vers Ygritte « Ser Arys Oakheart, pour vous servir, Dame Ygritte ». La jeune fille retint un rire devant son air sérieux.

« Vers le nord, pour l'instant ils sont trop désavantagés pour nous attaquer, grâce à votre arc, mais ne leur donnons pas l'occasion de réagir. Au nord »

Et le trio se mit en route à la suite du chevalier blanc. A l'évidence celui-ci luttait une guerre intérieure qui se lisait sur son visage. Rob à ses cotés n'avait pas rengainé son épée, et une méfiance sensible à l'égard du chevalier émanait de lui. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans ces bois sombres plongés dans les brumes, il dessera enfin la machoir.

« Ser Arys, pourquoi m'aidez vous ? Vous êtes le Garde Royal de Joffrey Baratheon, pourquoi prenez vous parti pour moi contre Tywin Lannister et son sbire ? »

« Joffrey Baratheon est mort, votre altesse. Tommen reigne à présent sur le trone de fer » Il marqua un temps, hésita et reprit. « Mais mon allégeance à moi va à sa sœur ainé, Myrcella de la maison Baratheon. Qu'importe, puisque je suis mort maintenant. Mais malgré tout un Garde Royale reste un garde royale, et le seul roi de Westeros ici présent, c'est vous ».

« Qui sait, Joffrey est peut être… »

« Joffrey n'est pas un roi. Il ne l'a jamais été. Je suis mort pour avoir appris que le chemin de l'honneur n'est pas toujours celui des serments. Vous avez vécu et êtes mort en roi, Robert Stark, et c'est pourquoi vous avez mon allégeance aujourd'hui. Parfois je souhaite qu'il ne fut jamais devenu roi et que le pouvoir ait été remis à Myrcella à la mort de Robert Baratheon. Combien de carnages et de guerres aurait été évités alors ? »

Son attachement à la jeune fille était évident et Ygritte referma la main sur son épaule. « Je suis sur qu'elle est fière de vous, ou qu'elle soit ».

« Non elle ne peut pas l'être. Je suis mort sans avoir pu la courronner. Je suis mort pour avoir suivi les conseils d'une femme qui me manipulait. Je suis mort en bête moi qui avait juré de vivre au paroxysme de l'honneur. Et vous ? »

La pente s'éleva un peu et ils se mirent à parler de manière plus saccadées afin de ne pas s'éssoufler. Le sol à leurs pas n'étaient que boue et épines des mélèses décharnés. Plus ils s'élevaient en altitude plus le brouillard se dissipait et apparaissaient devant leurs yeux les hauts sommets alpins. Une lueur tamisé par un filtre gris de nuage émanait tout entier du ciel, donnant à cette région une allure spectrale.

« En attaquant CastleBlack par le sud. Mance Raider voulait marcher sur le mur afin de fuir les Autres et les Marcheurs Blancs. J'appartiens au Peuple Libre au-delà du mur ».

« Comment une sauvageonne peut elle connaitre mon frère ? Il n'a pas pu trahir ses vœux… »

Elle éclata d'un rire jaune. « Non jamais il n'aurait pu trahir sa précieuse garde de nuit. Mais il fut l'un des notre, pourtant, l'espace de quelques semaines. Avant de retourner à Castleblack prévenir ses frères de notre arrivée » son visage parut triste. « J'ai toujours su qu'il était encore un des leurs. Je le savais car il était sincère avec moi, même sans s'en apercevoir… Et il m'aimait ».

Rob était silencieux, mais ses yeux montraient sa compassion. « Alors il est encore en vie ? »

« Je l'ignore. Une armée de 100 000 hommes libres devaient marcher sur le mur. Comment pourraient ils simplement tenir ? Je suis morte avant le début de la véritable bataille ».

« Vous l'avez perdu » commenta Arys. « Stannis Baratheon a joint ses forces à celle de la garde de nuit et défait Mance Raider sur le mur. Jon Snow est devenu le nouveau Seigneur de la Garde, et c'est plus ou moins tout ce que je sais ».

Rob ne put retenir un rire. « Jon, commander à la garde de nuit ? Et bien il vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être mort. »

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

« Jon n'est pas vraiment… un chef. Il n'a pas les qualités pour ça. Je n'ai aucun doute sur sa capacité à diriger, ni à s'attirer un certain nombre de compagnons dévoués. Mais il n'a pas été éduqué pour devenir un Seigneur, il n'a jamais eu ce charisme ni cette envergure… Jon n'est… » Il voulut dire « qu'un enfant » mais lui-même était si jeune quand le poid de Winterfell lui avait échu. Et pourtant il avait été à la hauteur. Enfin jusqu'à un certain point.

« Vous ne savez donc rien non plus, Rob Stark ».

Leur conversation fut interrompu par le paysage qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Les montagnes continuaient à perte de vu, toujours plus haut et un petit chemin de terre suivant un doux torrent montait jusqu'à un col. Des champs de fleurs en parsemaient le bords, ainsi que des pins à la résine odorifère. Par endroit la lumière glauque de la région devenait presque lumineuse.

« Allons y » Fit Rob. « Plus on s'éloigne de Tywin, mieux ca vaudra ». Et ils s'engaèrent sur le petit chemin. Ils n'allèrent pas loin. Au détour d'un rocher, un homme leur barra la route. Puis apparurent, armé d'arcs et de flèches aux pointes verdoyantes d'autres hommes. Le trio fut forcé de s'arrêter. Ygritte banda son arc presque instament mais Arys Oakheart s'interposa entre elle et les archers.

« Je suis Rob Stark de Winterfell et voici mes compagnons, Ser Arys Oakheart et Dame Ygritte. Nous demandons le droit de passage ».

« Nous verrons ça en temps voulu commenez par déposer vos armes et aucun mal ne vous sera fait pour l'instant ».

Le trio se jeta des regards incertains et finalement Rob puis Ser Arys laissèrent choir leurs épées. A contre cœur, Ygritte les imita.

« Bandez leur les yeux, on rentre ».

La suite fut flou et désagréable pour la jeune fille. Un homme sans douceur lui lia les mains dans le dos et un épais rubanc noir lui enserra le visage au niveau des yeux. Elle fut brutalement poussé le long d'un sentier sur lequel elle tomba plusieurs fois. A ses cotés, elle entendait les respirations contrôlés des deux hommes . Ils marchèrent longtemps, d'abord en montant en zigzag vers ce qui devait surement être le col puis tout droit, sur un sol d'herbe en devers. Enfin sous ses pas l'herbe se changea en grotte et le froid vif des montagnes devint une agréable chaleur. Ils descendirent dans ce qu'elle devina être une grotte. Les sons raisonnaient en d'infinis échos et la descente était celle d'un escalier régulier, parfaitement taillé dans roche. Une fois que le sol redevint plat, on les conduit dans ce qui était surement une cellule où ils furent jetés tout les trois sans qu'on prenne la peine de retirer le bandeau de leurs yeux ni les liens qui leurs enclavaient les mains.

Elle entendit la rage d'Arys Oakheart qui se relevait et donc le corps armuré raisonna contre les barreaux de leurs prisons tandis qu'il retombait à terre. Contre, elle, elle sentit le corp chaud de Rob tranquillement s'adossait au mur.

« Autant attendre pour l'instant, Ser Arys. Ils n'ont aucune raison de nous laisser mourir ici, pour l'instant ». Sa voix était ferme, sereine et autoritaire. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures elle se sentait presque en sécurité. Elle était épuisé, eux-aussi surement. Alors posa la tête contre son compagnon d'infortune, en essayant de se remémorer Jon, elle se laissa bercer par la chaleur d'un autre corps et s'endormit tendrement.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Ned

**Ned**

L'homme était assis tranquillement en dessous de l'arbre cœur. A coté de l'écorce nacrée du Mallorn et de ses feuilles rougeatre, sa longue cape noir qui le couvrait de pied en tête semblait comme une tâche anormale. Sa simple présence dans ce lieu sacrée y rajoutait une dimension profane.

« Bonjour Ned. Je t'en prie, viens t'assoir ».

Eddard Stark avança de quelques pas, mais ses pas étaient fermes et son corps se sentait terriblement jeune. Ses mains n'étaient plus ridées par le temps, ses bras semblaient presques maigres, légers, et frèles. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vigoureux depuis si longtemps.

« Où suis-je ? » Le décor pourtant il le reconnaissait. Le bois sacré de Winterfell s'étendait tout autour de lui, avec son épaisseur qui convenait si bien aux anciens dieux. « Que faîtes vous ici ? Que fais-je ici ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question Ned ». L'homme se leva. Il était grand, plus grand que Ned, et si on ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il dégageait une puissance farouche. « Vous êtes mort, Eddard Stark, mais ici est encore votre rêve ».

« Si je suis mort, pourquoi puis-je rêver ? Où est-ce, là où je me suis endormi ? »

« C'était mon royaume… Autrefois. Maintenant c'est le sien. Et les Autres et les Marcheurs Blancs y marchent impunis ».

« Le sien ? Vous parlez de la femme que nous avons vu dans les ruines ».

Ned eut l'impression que son interlocuteur acquiesait malgré l'absence complète de signes. S'avançant vers le petit lac qui borde la terre où le Mallorn pousse, il s'aperçut que son visage avait complètement rajeunit. C'est à peine si il se reconnaissait dans le reflet de l'onde. En ce temps là, il n'était pas le même homme, ni Seigneur de Winterfell, ni main du roi, ni père. En ce temps là il y avait tant de chose qu'il savait et qu'il a désormais oublié. La voix de l'homme…

« Brandon » Il se retourna, ému

L'homme se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui. « Non je ne suis pas votre frère. Votre frère est mort, dans la réalité aussi bien que dans mon ancien royaume. Il n'est rien que vous pouvez pour lui. Mais dans l'au-dela peut être le reverrez vous ».

Tentant de voir à travers les ténèbres du long capuchons, Ned répondit « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas mourir ? »

« Parce que vous ne pouvez pas me suivre. Je n'existe plus que dans vos rêves, et c'est là qu'est toute ma puissance. Les hommes ne peuvent plus mourir, alors ils s'installent dans ces terres montagneuses et vivent jusqu'à ce que les Marcheurs Blancs viennent s'emparer d'eux pour nourrir leur armé. »

Ned frissonna. « Mais si l'armé est ici, elle ne représente pas un danger pour les vivants »

Le ciel se couvrit soudainement et la voix qui suivit n'était plus celle de Brandon Stark. C'était un son caverneux, tellurique, qui montait de la terre elle-même.

« La Dame Blanche a pris possession de ce monde. Pourquoi ne prendrait elle pas possesion de celui des vivants, Eddard Stark »

Se sentant plus vigoureux que jamais, Ned laissa passer cette colère sans broncher. Il s'approcha de l'homme jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de lui. « Qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec moi, Etranger ? »

L'homme rigola, mais ne recula pas. « Parce que cela est votre faute, Eddard Stark. Parce que vous avez failli en tant qu'homme. Vous devez réparer cette erreur, voici votre fardeau désormais ».

La terre alors se mis à tourner et le rêve disparut. Eddard Stark se réveilla en sursautant dans son lit d'auberge où il était allité. L'esprit encore brumeux, il se leva et descendit dans la salle à manger afin de petit déjeuner. Renly, Oberyn et Quentyn était déjà là-bas, attablé autour de pains et de fromages. Il s'empara d'une large choppe de bière brune qui l'attendait et s'assis en silence.

« Ned » commença Renly, « Osez me dire que ce n'était pas votre sœur. Je l'ai vu étant enfant, c'était Lyanna… »

« Non ce n'était pas Lyanna ». La femme qu'il avait vu lors de la bataille ressemblait à sa sœur, mais ce n'était pas elle. « Cette femme est une Stark, et proche de moi à l'évidence. Mais ce n'était pas elle ».

« Qui alors ? » Oberyn le regardait fixement.

« Je l'ignore, Prince Oberyn. Je l'ignore, mais je compte bien l'apprendre ».

« Vous ne comptez pas retourner la-bas » fit Renly

« Vous avez d'autres choses à faire de votre mort, votre majestée ? » lui répliqua Oberyn. « Cette femme était vivante au milieu de ces choses, elle doit savoir quelque chose qu'on ignore à propos de cet endroit ».

« Elle n'était pas nécessairement vivante ». Tout le monde se tourna vers Quentyn. « Les légendes parlent d'une femme-Autre, qui sut séduire le Roi de la Nuit. C'est peut être elle qu'on a vu ».

Chacun considera lui-même l'hypothèse de son coté et aussi impossible qu'elle semble, les limites de la réalité étaient devenus trop flou pour que celle-ci ne soit pas prise en compte. Ned sentait au fond de lui la pertinence de cette théorie. Cela correspondait avec la Dame Blanche dont il avait entendu parler dans son rêve. Mais qui était elle ?

« Sinon on a entendu des rumeurs qui pourrait vous interresser, Seigneur Stark » Oberyn marqua une pause. « Une femme folle de chagrin vit dans un château à proximité de ce village. De long cheveux auburns sont son appanache et de ce que dit Renly… »

« … la description correspondrait avec celle de la Lady Catelyn. Et sachant que votre femme est morte, peut être est-ce d'elle. »

« Bien, je partirai dans la matinée. Merci Renly »

« Vous pensez vraiment y aller sans nous ? » fit Quentyn d'un air innocent.

« Vous êtes comme un frère pour moi, Ned, je viens avec vous sauver Dame Catelyn »

Oberyn se contenta d'un sourir satisfait. Eddard Stark leur en fut grès et les préparatifs furent vite fait. En quittant la taverne cependant, un objet attira l'attention de Ned. Un homme petit, sans cheveux et à l'air méchant qui buvait tranquillement une choppe de bière, portait à sa ceinture une petite épée, fine et équilibrée.

« Needle ».

Oberyn se retourna surprit. Il eut le temps de voir Ned se diriger vers l'homme et d'un geste autoritaire, le saisir à la gorge et le plaquer contre le mur.

« Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? ».

Les compagnons de l'homme allaient mettre la main au foureau mais Oberyn fut le plus rapide et sa lance se déploya par-dessus la table. « On pari que j'arrive à vous blesser tout les trois avant que vous sortiez vos épées ? »

« OU AVEZ-VOUS EU CETTE EPEE ? »

L'homme n'était pas plus terrorisé que ça. Il regarda Ned fixement « Je l'ai prise à une salope qui me l'a fait payé en m'envoyant ici. J'ignore pourquoi l'épée a voyagé avec moi ».

Un violent coup de poing faucha l'homme dans le ventre. Il tomba au pied de Ned qui ferme le releva. « Quand était-ce ? Quand était-ce ? Ma fille est elle encore en vie ? »

Une expression sanguinaire déformait ses traits aristocratiques. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la scène, une véritable frayeur traversa l'homme.

« Avant le marriage du Roi Joffrey. Mais la fille est surement morte, elle avait avec… Sandor Clegane »

Ned lâcha prise et l'homme retomba à genou. La lance d'Oberyn se releva et il pausa sa main libre sur l'épaule de son camarade.

« Partons, Ned, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour elle ici ». Et le groupe s'engouffra en dehors de l'auberge pour se mettre en route vers un nouveau bastion abandonné.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Quentyn

**Quentyn**

Le bastion qui s'élevait devant eux n'était pas en ruine. Les pierres apparaissaient solidement accrochés à la roche de l'éperon sur lesquelles il était fixé et l'entrée était fermée par une solide herse. Le soleil couvrait le ciel de rayons violacée et une longue montée les attendait encore afin d'atteindre leur objectif. Surtout, le froid était devenu plus mordant que jamais, presque glacial, et l'abri d'un intérieur voir d'un feu serait le bienvenue cette nuit la.

« Je n'aime pas marcher à découvert devant un château ». commenta son oncle Oberyn. Appuyé sur sa lance avec un air ombrageux, il avait l'air d'un formidable guerrier et plus Ned et lui passait du temps ensemble, plus Quentyn sentait se développer entre les deux hommes un respect mutuel. La Vipère Rouge de Dorn n'était pas le genre d'homme que le respectable Eddard Stark appréciait généralement mais dans ce purgatoire grisâtre, les deux hommes partageaient une compréhension mutuel et une vengeance commune qui les unissait.

« Si Dame Catelyn est effectivement dans ce château, alors nous n'avons rien à craindre, allons y ! » et passant le premier, il s'engeagea sur le chemin qui conduisait à l'éperon rocheur. Plus le temps passait, plus Quentyn essayait de se souvenir que tout comme son oncle, il était un Prince de Dorn, un haut-Seigneur de Westeros dont le sens de l'honneur et le courage ne devait jamais être remis en cause. Au milieu de ses hommes, Prince, Main du Roi et Roi, il se sentait insignifiant. _C'est probablement ce que j'aurais été si je n'étais pas né Martell_ pensa t'il. _Un garçon quelqu'un, ni beau, ni intelligent, ni brave, un homme honnête et simple que la vie n'aurais jamais conduit prêt de Daenerys et de ses dragons_. Il cherchait désespérément à chasser ses doutes qui l'envahissaient mais jamais il n'y parvenait totalement. Quoiqu'il pense, il subsistait en lui cette certitude d'avoir échoué, d'être indigne de la grande maison Nymeros-Martell ou de ses compagnons de route. Alors pour chasser au loin ce terrible gouffre qu'il sentait ouvert dans ses trippes, il tentait vainement de donner de l'entrain au groupe, se faisant lui-même violence pour rire, faire rire, et participer du mieux qui put à la vie commune. Cette attitude si anormal chez lui lui valut de la part de son oncle plusieurs regards surpris.

Le voyage jusqu'au fort s'était fait sans encombre particulier. La marche fut mené tout du long par Eddard Stark qui était omnibulé par leur quête. Quentyn pouvait le comprendre et fit de son mieux pour ne pas perturber l'homme en proie à sa douleur. Renly Baratheon était un peu déconnecté du groupe, suivant Ned par devoir mais il était sans cesse aux abois. Comme l'avait fait remarqué Oberyn, il n'était pas un guerrier, et n'avait pas l'intention de le devenir. C'était un homme rafiné à la conversation des plus plaisantes et au maintien très digne, pour qui le jeune homme se prit rapidement d'amitié. Et si il se retrouvait souvent isolé quand Quentyn conversait de longues heures durant avec son oncle, il s'intégrait toujours parfaitement à leurs conversations quand le sujet le lui permettait. Enfin, le tempérament ombrageux d'Oberyn le plongeait parfois dans de longues phases de silence. Il émanait de lui une réel sénérité, celle d'un homme qui avant de mourir avait accompli ce pour quoi il avait trouvé la mort.

« Tante Elia ? Vengée ? » Quentyn n'avait aucun souvenir de sa parente mais l'honneur de la maison Nyméros Martell était en jeu et il savait que son père et son oncle portaient tout deux à leur sœurs un amour sincère. Lui-même aimait beaucoup sa propre sœur.

« L'homme qui lui a donné la mort est lui-même décédé. De ma main. Et celui qui a donné les ordres a surement péri quelques jours après moi. » Un sourir impertinent vint s'afficher sur son visage princier. « Si je les retrouve ici, je les tuerai à nouveau, en les faisant souffrir bien plus encore ».

Il n'avait pas revu les Autres depuis leur mésaventure lors de son arrivée dans ce monde. Le lendemain de la bataille contre les Marcheurs Blancs, ils étaient arrivés dans le village et avait pu trouver un lit à l'auberge. Les gens semblaient s'y être installé paisiblement et d'après leur dire, les morts vivants ne s'approchaient jamais ce village. Si le quatuor avait trouvé cela suspect, ils avaient pu apprécier une nuit chaude à l'auberge, avant de repartir donc vers le Fort vers lequel ils gravissaient maintenant l'éperon rocheux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte. La nuit était sur le point de tomber, le ciel était entre chien et loup. D'un geste autoritaire, Ned s'emparra de la chevillette suspendu à coté de l'entrer et fit raisonner le bruit de la cloche. Alors lentement, dans un grincement lugubre, la herse se leva et le groupe pénétra dans une petite court intérieur. Les murs étaient épées et sous le petit chemin de garde on devinait des barraques. Une seule tour s'élevait de ce fort mais elle était large et de la porte entreouverte on pouvait voir la lueur d'un feu. Oberyn laissa nonchalamment frotter sa lance par terre en s'approchant, et Quentyn dégaina sa propre épée. Le mécanisme qui avait ouvert la grille était absolument invisible et le fort, à par la tour, était désert. Ned, l'épée au fourreau, entra le premier.

Quand il pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, Quentyn vit un fauteuil tournée vers une cheminée. De long cheveux auburns étaient visibles sur la tête qui en dépassait. Ned était de l'autre coté de la pièce et regardait la femme assise d'un air consterné. Le jeune homme voulut s'approcher mais son oncle le retint par l'épaule. De toute évidence, Oberyn était plus que jamais sur le qui-vive et il inspectait de son regard perçant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un escalier montait vers le sommet, la pièce était richement meublé.

Alors Quentyn entendit les sanglots. Ils étaient presque inaudible mais semblait venir de partout à la fois. Renly qui était rentré à sa suite les entendaient aussi, et les trois hommes se regardèrent inquiet, attendant que Ned prenne une décision.

« Quel est ce château ? » fit Quentyn.

« Ce n'est pas un château » lui répondit Ned. Il s'agenouilla auprès de la femme qu'il regarda tendrement. « Lisa… Lisa, tu peux m'entendre ? » Les pleurs qui s'élevaient tout autour d'eux s'amplifièrent. Alors lentement, Quentyn contourna la pièce pour voir ce qui se trouvait dans ce fauteuil.

C'était une femme. Sa description n'était pas si différente de celle qu'il avait entendu de Catelyn Stark mais à l'évidence, ce n'était pas elle. Ses traits semblaient bouffis, ses yeux rougeatres de pleurs et de sang. Elle serrait dans ses bras un enfant mort-né.

« Lisa, dis moi qui t'as fait ça » . Alors Quentyn comprit. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Lisa Arryn, la sœur de Catelyn Stark. La voix de femme qui lui répondit sortit des murs, elle était caverneuse et déchirée.

« Pétyr… Mon Pétyr… Il était blessé, vous savez… Oui, il a combattu pour l'honneur de ma Cat mais il a été blessé. C'est moi qui l'ai soignée. C'est moi qui l'est consolée. C'est moi qui l'est réconfortée. C'est mon Pétyr, mon Pétyr, mon Pétyr… Il est à moi. »

Les yeux de Lisa Arryn fixèrent fermement Ned Stark. Ses pieds semblaient se confondre dans le sol, remarqua Quentyn.

« Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il aimait » reprit la voix omniprésente. « C'était Elle. Elle ! Elle ! »

« Catelyn » lui répondit Ned posant sa main rugueuse sur celle de sa belle-sœur.

« Cat, ma Cat, le joyeau de Riverrun. Hoster, Cat, Brandon, Pétyr, Pétyr Pétyr. Cat n'aurait jamais fait ça, Cat n'aurait jamais fait ci. Comment as-tu pu ? C'est l'honneur des Tullys qui est en jeu ! Cat Catin Cat Catin Cat ! Mais je l'aime »

Alors le fort éclata en sanglot. Des larmes salées s'écoulèrent des murs et tombèrent à leurs pieds et le décore autour d'eux devint épileptique.

« Non tu ne peux pas l'épouser. NON NON NON. Il n'a pas la naissance, il n'a pas le rang ! Cat n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais je l'aime. Mais je porte son enfant. Mais il aime ma douce Catelyn. Alors tu épouseras Jon Arryn. Mort Né. Mort Né Mort Né Mort Né. Je l'aimais tellement. Mais elle me l'a volé. Pas une fois, mais deux. Elle est revenu, plus belle, plus jeune. Tu m'entends Ned, Catelyn était là, avec moi, dans les Eryés. Elle se faisait passer pour sa fille mais j'ai bien compris que c'était son amante, que c'était ma sœur, que c'était ma Catelyn. Alayne Stark. Et il l'aimait elle. Mais il ne m'aimait pas. Pourtant je portais son fils. »

Ned tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de dire. « Lisa c'est impossible. Catelyn est morte sur le trident. Quel âge avait cette Alayne ? »

« 15 ans mais je l'ai reconnu. C'était ma Catelyn » Ned se dirigea vers la sortie mais la porte se ferma d'elle-même. Un sourir presque satisfait s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Obéryn. « Et pourtant il m'a poussé. Et pourtant il m'a tué. Et moi maintenant je suis morte » reprit Lisa Arryn. « J'ai tout fait pour lui j'ai donné le poison, j'ai attendu dans les Eryés. Je l'aimais. Je l'aime »

« J'avais peur d'avoir fait le voyage pour rien » nargua Obéryn

« Nous n'avons pas fait le voyage pour rien. Ce fut très instructif même. Sansa est en vie, Jon Arryn a été assassiné non pas par les Lannisters mais par Littlefinger. L'intégralité du complot tourne autour de lui. Partons »

Et s'emparant de Glace, il frappa un coup brutale dans la porte de bois qui s'ébrécha. Lisa, dans son fauteuil, se mit à hurler d'un voix stridente.

« Le château c'est elle… Et elle est le château » pensa Quentyn à haute voix.

La lance d'Obéryn vint se joindre à l'épée de Ned et la porte fut ouverte en quelques coups. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cours où le froid était plus glacial que jamais. Une fille nue à la peau glacée les attendait dehors. La herse était encore ouverte et les Marcheurs Blancs s'amassaient à ses cotés.

« Eloignez vous des murs. Il s'agit de Lisa Arryn tout entier. Qui sait ce que sa folie peut tenter de nous faire ? » dit Ned

« Pire que les Autres la dehors ? » lui répondit Renly.

Eddard Stark s'avançait vers l'entrée, sa longue épée à la main en dévisageant la fille. Obéryn partit sur la droite, faisant de long mouliné avec sa lance empoisonnée. Quentyn resta immobile. La beauté de la jeune fille le paralysait. Ses sens étaient en éveil, mais quelque chose de plus se déroulait. Elle exercait sur lui une fascination qu'il ne saurait décrire. Se forcant à raisonner, il put mettre de coté cette étant de trans dans lequel il était presque plongé pour essayer de comprendre ce qui le perturbait dans les traits de cette femme étrange. Elle ressemblait définitivement à Ned, plus que lui-même ne ressemblait à Arianne. Beaucoup plus même. Elle semblait avoir son âge, à peu prêt

« Ned » appela t'elle. Sa voix était aussi pure que le crystal, aussi envoutante que ses yeux bleux sombre ou ses cheveux de jais.

« Ned » et la voix cette fois se fut plus chaude, plus humaine, et tremblante d'émotion. Eddard Stark tomba à genou, et Obéryn prononca un nom que Quentyn ne put entendre. Sur les murails apparaissaient les un après les autres les Marcheurs Blancs.

Les deux voix appelèrent le nordique à nouveau. La Dame Blanche était maintenant seul dehors et les Marcheurs Blancs observaient des remparts. « C'est impossible » entendit Quentyn dans la bouche d'Oberyn.

« Qui êtes vous ? Que nous voulez vous ? »

« Je veux l'enfant du feu. Je veux le Phénix. Et je veux Ned Stark »

Alors Quentyn fut libéré de son immobilisme. Les Marcheurs Blancs commençaient à se déplacer sur les remparts afin d'envahir la cour, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la tour et s'emparant d'une buche, en plongea l'extrémité dans les flammes avant de la ressortir brulante et de la plaquer sur Lisa Arryn. Le feu prit et la pauvre femme se mit à hurler. Quentyn ressortit alors que l'odeur de la chair calcinée envahissait la pièce. Mais l'effet avait suivi la cause. Sur les murailles enflammées les Marcheurs Blancs se consumaient eux aussk. La Dame Blanche jeta un regard à Quentyn, qui le figea instament. Il remarqua à ce moment que ce qu'il avait pris pour un bleu sombre était en vérité une iris violette. Elle disparut dans la forêt. Tous restèrent immobiles tandis que les pierres se fondaient au feu. Quentyn et Renly vomirent l'un après l'autre alors que Ned restait amorphe. Au matin plusieurs archers émergèrent de la forêt et vinrent prendre captif deux hommes immobiles et un homme inconscient qui ne résistèrent pas. Seul Oberyn Martell avait disparu.


End file.
